


"Why are you bleeding?"

by disneyprincessflorence



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyprincessflorence/pseuds/disneyprincessflorence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom discovers Janna's bleeding and tries to figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Why are you bleeding?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever posted on AO3. Hope you enjoy.

“Time for embarrassing stories,” Star said, her legs crossed as she dug into the popcorn bowl. This weekend she was having an all girl’s sleepover with 

Janna, Jackie, Hope, and Leah. “Janna, you first.”

Janna put her hand to her chin before an evil smirk spread across her face. “Well, there was this one weekend from when Tom and I first started dating.” 

-  
Janna and Tom were watching a horror movie the day it had happened. Having recently gotten together, Janna would spend the weekend at Tom’s house and this particular weekend she had gotten her period. They were watching a movie when an alarm on Janna’s phone began to sound. Lifting up her phone Janna read the title of the alarm. ‘Time to change.’

 

“Hey, I’ll be right back,” Janna mumbled and took Tom’s arm from her shoulder. Going to the bathroom, Janna removed her tampon and rolled it in a wad of tissue before dropping it into a trash bin. Inserting in a new one, Janna washed her hands and went back to the living room.

 

About forty-five minutes later, Tom excused himself to the bathroom. About thirty seconds later a shriek was heard from the bathroom and Tom came running from the bathroom a red tissue in his hand. “Janna why are you bleeding?!”

 

Janna turned from the TV to look at Tom when she saw the item in his hand. A disgusted expression crossed her facial features. “Ew! Tom what the fuck put that down!”

 

“Answer me! Why are you bleeding? Where are you bleeding? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

 

Groaning, Janna face palmed. “Tom just put it down,” she said, her voice slowly going up an octave as her face began to redden.

 

“What is it?”

 

Janna groaned once again before explaining. Tom instantly dropped the wad. Then he cut off his hand. It grew back a month later.


End file.
